Bleach: King & Horse
by Ukiro
Summary: Ichigo beat Byakuya Kuchiki, but couldn't remove his hollow mask during the fight. Aizen removed it and tricked Ichigo into joining his group of rogue soul reapers. the main characters are Hollow Ichigo and Sosuke Aizen
1. Masked Unmasked Armies

This is my attempt at a Bleach story. Please give a critique. Need Help (obviously).  
I have found so many ways that what Shinji Hirako's group is translated that I will be  
calling them he **Visoreds** (plural)  
and **Vizard** (singular).  
Inner hollow Ichigo's name is- **ikasoruK ogihcI**

* * *

_"We are all  
Born dead.  
The end exists  
Before anything begins._

_If living  
Is a constant quest for awareness,  
The awareness we gain at the end is the real goal.  
In other words, death  
Is the discovery and complete understanding  
Of the end._

_We are not permitted to seek awareness.  
Those that cannot transcend death  
Will not find awareness in anything."  
_**ikasoruK ogihcI**

* * *

In a state of homeostasis Aizen smiles at his perfect plan. He slicks his hair back and walks towards  
Ulquiorra "I need you to go to the **World of the Living**. I need you to get rid of a group of soul reapers  
called the Visoreds. Exterminate them on sight, and be thorough." Again he slicks back his hair, this time  
he talks to Ichigo, "You will go with him. After all its been a while since you've been home, you don't  
want anyone getting worried about you... Ichigo..." After that is said and done he walks around a  
wall to see why it is that Gin Ichimaru is eavesdropping.

[WORLD OF THE LIVING]

The atmosphere is dirtier, dust covered, polluted, the Sun is hidden behind dark nimbus clouds. The  
ground is wet and muddy anybody who walks today would surly get stuck, not to mention  
unimaginably dirty. The two strangers embark on their mission to find and kill the Visoreds  
"Hey, Ulquiorra, why do follow Aizen's orders with such complexity?" asks Ichigo with a somewhat  
confusing question.

"Garbage, that's all he is. That's all he'll ever be. He is not a real hollow, he got his hollow powers  
by being created by Kisuke Urahara in order to stop Rukia Kuchiki's execution," Thinks Ulquiorra  
as Ichigo asked the question. "Because, if one does not follow their orders precisely, then one  
will fail the objective at hand." After the remarks are given they split up in order to cover more  
ground, and because Ichigo didn't want to be around his depressing attitude.

* * *

**around now i'm going to wrap up this chapter because i need to see what people think of it first.**


	2. Red & White: part 1

I'm not sure if I spelt the word correctly for hollows that removed their masks.  
is it arrancars?

* * *

[Urahara Shoten]

Walking to the door of his shop, Urahara stops for a second because he  
detected a strange familiar spiritual pressure. Ichigo's, "What's he doing back  
from the **Soul Society**? Did he finish his training with the _Thirteen Court Guard  
Companies_?" thinks Urahara as he finishes his chores around the shop before  
he tells Yoruichi the good news.

Meditating, thinking, contemplating what she is told. She points out (to Urahara)  
that Ichigo is with a hollow, but she is unaware that Ichigo is really with one of the  
perfect arrancars. "Yes, I know that's the odd part. When I first sensed Ichigo return  
to the **World of the Living**, I sensed a hollow come to the **World of the Living** at the  
same time and in the same place," states Urahara as Yoruichi and him prepare to  
destroy the hollow.

[Karakura Town]

With the searching reaching no end, both Ulquiorra and Ichigo join back together and  
get ready to return to **Hueco Mundo**. "Where do you think you're going hollow?" asks  
Urahara when he finds Ichigo with him. "Ichigo, are you with this hollow? Are you with  
Aizen?"

"Hm. What do you care? You're the reason I'm doing all this..." starts Ichigo.  
"Enough, we have no need for rudeness right now, Ichigo. We're leaving,  
besides if we do fight you don't want it to be here, all of these innocent souls  
would get killed," interrupts Ulquiorra because he sensed that a fight between  
him and the soul reapers would break out. Opening, the space behind Ulquiorra  
and Ichigo opens like a door. Before the door can shut all the way Urahara uses his  
zanpaku-tô "Scream Benihime!"


	3. Red & White: part 2

Hey if there is any rude/helpful critics for my story, then plz leave them the would really help me.  
I want to make Ichigo a new technique, but I have no idea what it should be... need advice?

* * *

[World of the Living]

The attack was destroyed by Ulquiorra who slapped it out of the way. Ichigo, surprised to see that Urahara just tried to kill him he retaliates and uses _Getsu Gatenshou_. Ulquiorra simply destroys that attack too in order to avoid a pointless battle. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra? Don't make me tell Aizen that you just helped a soul reape..."

"You know nothing Ichigo. I do not take orders from you. You take orders from me, I'm your superior, did you forget that?" interrupts Ulquiorra as he shuts the door between the two worlds. **[Hueco Mundo] **In an instant Ichigo senses his spiritual powers increase drastically due to the high amounts of hollow energy. "You're back. Well how did it go?" asks Sosuke Aizen as Ichigo and Ulquiorra walk towards his throne.

After Aizen is briefed on the situation in the **World of the Living **he sends Ichigo to train in another part of **Hueco Mundo**. Dark, somewhat more evil than the part of **Hueco Mundo **he is use to. He starts is training with a quick yet extremely complex exercise: three-hundred dips, five-hundred push-ups, and four-thousand crunches. Blood and sweat running down his face and arms, he gets up after finishing his exercise, he collapses to the ground.

[Zangetsu'sWorld]

Unconscious, he wakes up in the familiar city where he first met Zangetsu, but can't seem to find him. "Well, well, it's been a while "KING" I thought you'd never come to say thank you," informs ikasoruK ogihcI "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to give me complete control over your powers," asks Ichigo"What do you say about that "HORSE"?" their bodies the same, but their fighting instincts are clearly different as Ichigo and his inner hollow decide to fight over Ichigo's body. Their bankai's the same, yet different, ones black while the other is white... Ichigo's inner hollow seems to have more control over the power of his bankai "When did you master bankai?" questions Ichigo as he senses that his inner hollow might just be stronger than him, "_Getsu Gatenshou (black_)," Ichigo screams in frustration.

With a face of utter disappointment ikasoruK ogihcI says "That attack is only good if you have the intentions of ripping your opponent to shreds. You learned that attack by watching me use it; you disgust me. I'll never give my powers to someone who is weaker than "I", I refuse to help you unless you can kill me in this battle."

With Ichigo's bankai crushed by his inner hollow he starts to device a plan on how to beat him. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. If you want to kill me than you have to have a killer instinct. Since you don't have one, you can't kill me; it looks like I will be the one to get this body, Ichigo." He spins his zanpaku-tô over his head, he releases it from his grasp, impaling it into Ichigo's chest. Blood coming out as if it were a gentle stream of water, he then takes the white _Tensa Zangetsu _and _flash steps _in front of his inner hollow. He points the zanpaku-tô at his neck, but he grabbed it. "Well, you do have a killer instinct after all," states ikasoruK ogihcI...


	4. The Final Espada

[Hueco Mundo]

With complete control over his hollow mask, Ichigo tells Sôsuke Aizen that he completed phase one of his hollowfication process "You were right, all I had to do was prove to my inner hollow that I do have a killer instinct."

"Good, your hollow powers will be of great use to me," states Aizen with a menacing smile on his face. He opens up a book that tells him how to make the **Royal Key** and begins to make sure that his plans will fall into place very soon.

_--2 months later—_

"Tell Aizen that the **Hôgyoku** is at full power and that we are now ready to accept the final **Vasto Lord**," states Gin to one of the low-level arrancars. As the arrancars goes to Aizen, Gin checks again to make sure that the information he is sending is correct.

Smiling, Aizen gets up with the good news and head towards Stark, the final **Espada** "Are you ready to become my strongest creation?" Even though he is a hollow Stark seems to show some compassion towards the pain and killing he is going to do with Aizen's orders "Yes, but I WILL not kill anyone unless they in some way shape or form try to kill me."

As they head towards the place where Stark will become **Espada ****Primero** (the first) Ichigo gets in there way "Hey, Aizen, what would happen if I turn into a hollow and then get my masked removed by means of the **Hôgyoku**?" asks Ichigo with a lot of curiosity. "I'm not sure, but the outcome has too many variables. Therefore, we are not going to even try unless we can narrow those variables down to no variables," states Aizen as he moves around Ichigo.

"Ichigo, the method you are referring to has already been done. It led to the birth of the strongest arrancar-soul reaper, Arturo Plateado. The captains of the **Soul Society** could not stop him so they sealed him inside something that was stronger than he was. However, the **Menos Grande** saved him, but he later killed them so he was exiled from **Hueco Mundo**. He then attacked the **Soul Society** for trying to seal him away, but in the end he was sealed away by the Kuchiki clan," States Stark as he too continues down the hall. Listening, Aizen wonders if Stark knows where he was sealed and if so he should be released from his cage "Do you know where he was…"

"No, I will not tell you where he has been sealed. It is a violation of our rules," interrupts Stark as Aizen begins to break his mask turning him into an arrancar.

[Karakura Town]

Trapped behind a wall of fire created by Captain-General Yamamoto, Aizen smiles thinking that nothing can stop his plans now "Do you want to dispatch of the fire?" asks Gin as he too smiles at the progress of his plans.

"That won't be necessary," states Aizen as he thinks about what will happen once he enters the real Karakura Town. "Ichigo, I'll give you the honor of destroying your hometown."

"Thank you," nervously states Ichigo as he forces a smile of thanks to Aizen. "It's okay; after all it is the towns' fault that your mother was killed by Grand Fisher. He was attracted to this town because the ground is saturated with high amounts of spiritual energy," reconciles Aizen trying to convince Ichigo the opposite of the truth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to convey such thoughts," apologizes Ichigo…

"Nonsense, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're just showing the emotion you hold towards your friends who live there," intervenes Aizen as he senses that Ichigo might become a problem with his plans to kill the **Spirit King**.


	5. Raging Heaven

Spiritual energy surging through the roof, Ichigo activates his bankai and enters the battle between the hollows and the soul reapers. "Sorry, but I owe my life to Aizen," Ichigo states to no soul reaper in particular. He uses the black _Getsu __Gatenshou_and throws it at the tower directly in front of him. "This will be an interesting battle," mocks Aizen as he watches Renji charge at Ichigo.

"There's no need to worry Gin, Renji won't kill Ichigo," guarantees Aizen. --Clashing, the two former friends attack each other with the intent of killing one another. "Renji, I don't want to kill you, but if you don't get out of my way then I'll have no choice other then to eliminate you," comments Ichigo as he swings his bankai at Renji's throat.

_Roar-Zabimaru... _Ichigo shunpos out of the way, but gets hit in the face by one of Renji's fists. "Ichigo, stop this nonsense right now. What you're doing is going to ruin your life forever. _Roar-__Zabimaru_," yells Renji in a final plea for Ichigo to stop what he is doing. Again, Ichigo shunpos out of the way, but this time he stabs Renji in the left shoulder. With a tremendous amount of blood loss Renji looses his consciousness and his zanpaku-tô reverts back to normal.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to kill him, Aizen," Ichigo says under his breath while heading towards the remaining captains. Ichigo screams "_Getsu __Gatenshou__ (black)_." The tower that Izura Kira was on was destroyed in that one swing.

"_Raise your head-Wabisuke_," states Kira as Ichigo charges towards him. Kira shunpoed behind Ichigo as he drew his sword, having his  
zanpaku-tô's weight doubled. "Hm, I almost forgot about the power of your zanpaku-tô. Almost, but I didn't, so I guess your out of luck," mocks Ichigo as he swings his zanpaku-tô and uses _Getsu Gatenshou_ in Kira's face.

Shunpoing out of the way Kira strikes Ichigos' sword for the second time, doubling its weight yet again. Heavier, but still holdable, he swings his sword aiming for the chest, but the weight of the blade lowers the swing and instead it misses. "Dammit, I guess I did forget something about his zanpaku-tô," mutters Ichigo. Staring, the two soul reapers think that they see a surge of spiritual energy in the distance. Ichigo, panting, sweating he starts to head back to Aizen, but turns back around to to see what appears to be an arrancar. Green hair, a broken hollow mask quiet similar too Grimmjow's, he's spiritual pressure much darker and heavier than Stark's.

"My name is, Arturo Plateado," complies Arturo to the soul reapers and hollows with a puzzled look on their faces, "and I will kill anyone who tries to stop me," adds Arturo as he gives a mocking smile to Captain-General Yamamoto, and on to Aizen as well. "Well, this is the infamous Arturo Plateado," murmurs Aizen, "What is your _N-game_?" asks Aizen as Arturo moves toward him.

"Hm... You're a very curios soul reaper," comments Arturo as he moves behind Aizen. He takes his left hand and skewers it through Aizens' left shoulder-blade. He takes his right hand and reaches for his zanpaku-tô, that too goes into Aizen, but instead it goes into his heart. All parts of his body go limp, his head, arms, and legs dangle as if the gravity was too great for his body to overcome.

* * *

~Part II~

Ichigo and Arturos' spritual pressure clashing, they seem equally matched, but Arturo appears to be holding back. Ichigo stretches his muscles and crasks his back to prepare for the fight he is about to have with the strongest of all the arrancar. Arturo just gives Ichigo a piercing stare, shrugs his shoulders and agrees to pointless sparse. "Hey, Arturo I hope you're ready to start," mocks Ichigo "Because if you're not, then you'll be dead in no time at all," adds Ichigo as he uses _Getsu Gatenshou (black)_, but instead of the normal throwing, he keeps it on his blade and swings in in order to increase its killing velocity.

"Well you seem to be a very cocky soul reaper. You remind me... Of... Myself," states Arturo, "And for that... you must _die_," adds Arturo.  
Zanpaku-tô, clashing, scratching one another, their powers are equal for now. With beads of sweat rolling down his face, Ichigo pants heavily as he continues to attack Arturo with a flurry of slashes.

**That is the end of this chapter... yes it is a small part, deal with it.**


	6. Cielo Oscuro

Okay, sorry for the long update, but it's finally here. See I couldn't long in for like the longest time and know I got in and am posting this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6-Cielo Oscuro

"Hm, I don't seem to be able to fight at the power I was able to fight at years ago. You're lucky boy, because if it wasn't for that seal I was in you'd be dead in a matter of minutes," arrogantly states Arturo Plateado as he smirks a grin of death towards Ichigo's agonizing face. His power is more erratic, dark and spiraling out of control, he places his hand atop his broken mask. Brushing the dirt off the side of his mask he goes for a second go against Ichigo.

"Want more, he," states Ichigo as he too goes for a second duel with Arturo "but this time I will show you my true power." His left hand cloaked in a mask of darkness, his hollow mask begins materializes. He puts his hand slowly and gracefully atop his mask; with on firm grip he shatters it in to releasing the hollow powers sealed within. "Now, let us have a real battle, Arturo Plateado."

"Yes lets," confirms Arturo as he takes a swing at Ichigo's arm. Cutting it off, his arm falls to the ground, but before it can get all the way down it crumbles into dust. His eyes staring at Ichigo his menacing grin reaches its peak of insanity.

"Hm, well, well, well, it seems that you've underestimated my true powers there Arturo," smirks Ichigo as the arm that was cut of goes through high speed regeneration. His arm intact however, it seems different as if something is wrong. "So, you noticed to?" asks Ichigo as he notices Arturo's grin fade into a smile of fury.

"Why does your wrist have fur on it Ichigo Kurosaki? Is this what happens when you regenerate your body?" asks Arturo as his grin reforms on his face. As the two continue with their onslaught of attacks Ichigo keeps recovering his body parts. At one point Arturo even managed to cut lose his zanpaku-tô holding arm.

However, that arm regenerated the fastest, so Ichigo was able to clench his zanpaku-tô before it fell to far "So, do you like this power of mine? And in case you're wondering, that black steam pouring from my hand is the power of the Hôgyoku," states Ichigo as he answers his own question "before Aizen organized this attack on the World of the Living, he infused it into my hand so I can turn into what you…"

"Listen, I only used that method because I know what the Royal Family was planning to do," interrupts Arturo as he states his annoyed expression towards Ichigo.

"Yeah, what where they planning to do?" asks Ichigo as he gets intrigued in the conversation.

"They were planning on creating an army of hollows like me by creating more Hôgyoku's for the conversion of this form to be stable. After that they were going to invade another dimension so they can locate a zanpaku-tô that has the power to penetrate space and time," informs Arturo as he moves closer to Ichigo to whisper something in his ear.

*inaudible words muttered into Ichigo's ear*

"Please do not repeat what I just told you to anyone, but the ones that you plan on bringing with you. Oh, and make sure they are strong, too, so you are able to kill them all," states Arturo before he leaves the battlefield.

* * *

"Spirit King we have an important survey to report direclty to you" states the gate guardian as he reviews the mysterious reports.

_"Very well. You may speak"_ emits the voice as he stares down as his loyal subject.

"It appears to be that the hollow you requested to be sealed by the Kuchiki clan has escaped his prison and is located in a sub-soul society like place. He has also killed Sosuke Aizen, the soul reaper who defected to Hueco Mundo and is currently talking to the other remaining soul reapers on certain issues at hand. One in which includes our current predicament," comments the guard as he returns to his post.

The day in the King's Realm started out good, everything was fine until the news of Arturo's escape was discovered, _o' thy vessel is quite magnificant, it gleams with thous stream of blood pouring onto thy soul. It twas cold 'n filled with thous remorse of thee's youthful days, yet Twas is a kid. Shant one derive a message before thee finds this to be thous final moment among the living yet death at the same moment. O' twas it an ironic situation for thou to be in or twas it not, neve'theless thou shall die in due time. Pray it be that all of Heaven's rightous powers will spareith thee with compasion or let thous death be one of pain and agoninzing torture. Or shant thee spare thou with thy powers from the earth and the Heavens, or twas it fait that you have fallin' onto thy mercy. Shant it not be thous desire to live that compels thee forward or not. ~Loki_

"Sir, stop your useless muttering and get back to your post or you'll revoked a rank?" questions the guard that was just talking to the king.

"O' I pity thee with all thy soul. NOW DIE YOU PIECE OF SCUM!!!" screams Loki as the guard reduces to nothing but ashes "now wasn't that a pity, you were under my mercy and not your kings."

"What the hell is going on here?..."

"Another one crawling out of the bushes it seams," interupts Loki as this one, too, turns to ashes. _This place is filled with coldness and devoid of all sympathy for life why is it now that all of a sudden they care about it so much, t'were is this never yielding power I heard so much about. ~ Loki_ "Ah, that's right it's sitting on my throne. So let me do thou a favor and remove thee from thy kingdom you swine of a king," comments Loki as he enacts a challenge to the king.

"How dare you raise your voice against me. I, the Spirit King will not tolerate such words of mockery..." started the king.

"Now, now, now... It twas no challenge for you are no challenge for me. You see it is you who is mocking me with your little powers; while I, a God, is forced to eradicate one of high power, but nevertheless it shall be done one way or another," states Loki as he demonstrates his powers by snapping the kings neck with the shadow of his hands.

* * *

"Dad?" questions Ichigo as he stares at what appears to a soul reaper version of his dad.

"Sure is and I'm glad when I get here when I did. There's trouble in the Spirit Realm, it seems to be that the king was killed and the perpetrator is one his way to the Soul Society," states Isshin as he walks towards his son with open arms "it appears you used the power of a sealed hollow and managed to control it while you were in Hueco Mundo. And how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but why are you dressed like a soul reaper?" asks Ichigo as he stares with disbelief at his father's garments.

* * *

**ANY COMMENTS WITH WHAT I TYPED FOR LOKI JUST ASK AND I'LL EXPLAIN IT, BUT I THINK IT'S REALLY EASY TO UNDERSTAND. WELL I THINK THIS IS CHAPTER 6 WELL IF IT'S NOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THAT. AGAIN I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH, BUT I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO READ THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE MIGHT WANT TO WRITE. SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I AM DOING. YOU CAN LIE OR TELL THE TRUTH, BUT BEING HONEST IS THE BEST OPTION. TILL NEXT TIME ~ uKIro**


End file.
